Fiery Infatuation Yandere! Male! Azula
by an.ambivalent
Summary: Through fear, the sadistic Prince of the Fire Nation could do and receive anything he desired. So why is that he was unable to tame a peasant he picked up? This story contains triggers of abuse, and other vulnerable topics. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story will contain themes such as violence, abuse, and other vulnerable subjects. If you cannot handle such themes, then don't read this. ALSO, DON'T REPORT MY STORY BECAUSE I HAVE PUT UP A WARNING.**

[Prologue]

"Go and hide right now. Don't come out. Do you understand?" Iroh lectured the female in a stern voice, who concealed her petite form in a barrel. Her face held an expression of indignation, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Why do I have to hide!? I can help! I'm not powerless!" She protested. She received a sympathetic gaze from Iroh, who sighed heavily.

"I know you are not. You're one of the strongest people I have met," He began, patting her head in reassurance. This caused her pride to fill within her chest because she had just received a compliment from the person she respected the most.

"However, occasionally, even the strongest cannot overcome a conflict, and therefore they need to be protected. Also, it may not seem like it, but my nephew cares a lot for you. If something happens to you, neither he nor I could live without resenting ourselves," Iroh spoke, looking at with her with a serious gaze.

"But, you're going home, and I want to come with-" She was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"That is a deception," Iroh spoke, smiling sadly at her. She was about to question him, but she refrained herself from doing so, when the pair heard footsteps marching towards their location. Instantly, Iroh looked at her with a serious gaze as he suddenly, put the barrel's lid on the barrel, blinding the female within it. She was about to shout in protest, however, she instantly stopped when she heard a masculine voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Uncle, what are you doing? The ship is ready to leave. I won't tolerate any lateness," A raven-haired male spoke, glaring at his Uncle with cunning eyes.

"Ah, Azulian," Iroh said, smiling at his younger nephew, as he turned his back towards the barrel, and looked towards his nephew. Azulian looked at his Uncle with his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Who were you talking to?" He inquired, his eyes scanning the spa for signs of any other living beings, before it landed on the barrel behind Iroh.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prince Azulian... Ah, you mean you heard me contemplating about tea out-loud," Iroh corrected smiling; however, his amber eyes spoke a different story.

Azulian walked past his Uncle, bumping his shoulders on purpose with his as he did so, while he snorted. "Do you take me for a fool? Zuko may have believed your ridiculous lies, but I know otherwise. I heard a feminine voice; something along the lines of, 'strongest person?'" Azulian spoke, his eyes scanning the barrel he now stood in front of.

"I didn't say such thing, Prince Azulian, neither do I know what you mean," Iroh said, narrowing his eyes at the raven-hair before him, while he stepped closer to the barrel. This action itself was enough to confirm Azulian's suspicion, and hence, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I guess you're right. Why would you need to lie to me?" Azulian spoke gasping, as he stepped closer to the barrel. He glanced down at it, and the sight of something green caught his eye. Then, Azulian looked back at his Uncle, as he leaned against the barrel on his hand.

"Barrels. As an artist who respects artistic integrity, I am absolutely disgusted by the sight of this brown barrel. Don't you think it'll be more eye-pleasing if it was nothing but ashes?" Azulian said smirking evilly, as fire engulfed his hand. However, before he could burn the barrel to ashes, Iroh had sent a flame hurling towards him. Obviously, the Prince has anticipated this, and he jumped out of the way instantly.

Azulian smirked towards his Uncle, as he began to speak in an eerie voice. "Capture the prisoners, and put them on the ship. They're no longer welcomed back as guests, but treacherous inhabitants of our country, who went as low as to protect a peasant," He barked. Right away, flames were shot towards him, from behind, which Azulian dodged with no trouble. He glanced back to see his older brother Zuko, glaring furiously at him.

"You lied to me," Zuko hissed.

Azulian merely scoffed in reply. "Like I haven't done that before, _Zuzu_ " He said, before he shot his infamous lightning towards his older sibling.

Zuko's eyes widened impossibly for he knew that he was doomed. Just before the lightning could hit him, it was countered by another lightning, which created smoke to fill the setting.

The Fire Nation trio of refugees took this chance to flee, however, one of them was unable to because they were viciously pulled back with their hair, which caused them to scream in pain.

The sound of the pain caught the attention of the Royal Family members.

"Prince Zuko, we left-" Iroh began, but he cut off by Zuko.

"We don't have time to go back for her right now. We need to worry about ourselves," Zuko interrupted, as he jumped into the boat. Iroh was about to protest but once again he was cut off by his nephew.

"Either you stay and get captured and we'll have no chance of rescuing her ever again, or you come with me, we escape, and we look for her afterwards," Zuko hissed. Without leaving much room to argue, Iroh glanced back with a sorrowful gaze, before he too jumped in the same boat as Zuko, and used the smoke to conceal themselves as they made their escape.

Azulian coughed harshly, before he clutched tightly onto the long locks of hair of the person he captured, making them cry out in pain. Then, he jumped out of the smoke with the person, and landed in the part of the spa which was clear of smoke.

Instantly, he roughly dropped the person on the ground which made them in shriek in surprise. Another shriek came out of their mouth, when their forehead made contact with the harsh concrete floor. Then, Azulian kicked the person in the side of their stomach to make them face him, as they let out a cough.

His eyes widened at the sight of a helpless female who wore Earth Kingdom attire below him. With unforgiving and menacing eyes, he eyed the necklace around her neck, as a cruel smirk appeared on his face. "Looks like I found something that is more important to Zuko than his honor," He said, flames engulfing his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

[Ｉｎｑｕｉｒｉｅｓ]

"I will ask you once. If you refuse to answer me and show any signs of defiance, I will make sure that you suffer the worst. Do you understand?" Azulian spoke, bending down to the level of his prisoner. Subsequent to her capture, he had planned to burn her right where she laid; helpless under his foot, squirming like a worm in a bird's mouth to survive. Of course, her actions were useless. She managed to survive when Lo suggested that rather than killing her, Azulian should interrogate her, which was worse than death.

To his demand, Azulian received no reply from the female who refused to acknowledge his presence. The Prince chose to _ignore_ this because it did not held much importance.

"Now, I'll get straight to the point," The Prince began, only to be interrupted by his prisoner, who had scoffed.

"Something that you aren't," She remarked wittily, looking through her bangs with exhausted eyes. Instead of infuriating Azulian like she hoped she would, her response had caused a cunning smirk to appear on his diamond shaped face.

"So, we have a smart mouth in our presence," Azulian began, his eyes widening, before he chuckled. "It's just the way I like it. Now, I hope you are more of a challenge. My other victims give up too easily," He stated with an evil glint in his eyes. To this, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now firstly, where is the Avatar?" Azulian inquired.

The only answer he received was silence, which caused an expression of annoyance and maliciousness to appear on his face. Then, without warning, he instantly lunged towards her, his hand enveloped in fire. He touched her arm with his fiery[1] hands, burning her flesh, causing her to scream out loud in pain.

Moments later, the fire in his hand died down, and his hand now touched her red burnt skin as some of it peeled itself off. She sat still; her arms trembling in pain, and her lips quivering as a single tear rolled down her cheek due to the pain.

"Answer me," Azulian demanded sternly. The female opened her mouth slightly as she looked up at Azulian with watery eyes, her bangs falling on her face ungracefully. Although her eyes were watery, no more tears rolled down her cheeks, because she knew if she cried, she would be perceived as weak.

 _''You are one of the strongest people I know_ ," The said words from Iroh, rung in her mind. She glared at the Fire Nation Prince who stared at her as if she was an experiment gone wrong, before she smirked and clicked her tongue against her top teeth, spitting at him. Her spit landed on his armor which made him narrow his eyes at her in distaste.

"I won't tell you the whereabouts of the Avatar, because in no situation at all will I betray Zuko to the likes of you," She hissed, spitting at him once more. This time, Azulian side stepped and flawlessly dodged her spit, before he spun on his left leg and kicked her in the face with his right. The tip of his metal obsidian shoe collided with her cheek, and the force caused her to spit out blood.

Pain began to spread across the left side of her face as she yelped in pain. Another scream left her mouth when Azulian had gripped the strands of her hair in a vicious grip, and ruthlessly pulled on them, making her shut her eyes in pain.

"I will give you one more chance. Tell me the whereabouts of the Avatar or face the consequences," He ordered in an intimidating voice. She was not able to handle the pain that was being inflicted on her, and so she gave in.

"I-I don't know. A-After we left the N-North Pole, we were washed away by the ocean spirit, and we haven't been able to t-track him down since," She muttered, whimpering in pain.

Her obedient behavior caused a smirk of satisfaction to appear on Azulian's face, before he spoke, "Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" He inquired. She stared at him with a silent gaze, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I told you what you wanted to hear, now let me go," She demanded, thrashing, attempting to break from the refrains that bounded her to the iron chair. This resulted an expression of amusement to cross Azulian's face.

"Whether you're released of being a prisoner or not, depends on what I say," Azulian said, only to receive a scoff as a response.

"I know, idiot. That's why I am telling _you_ to release me," She hissed in indignation.

Azulian ignored her reply, and instead, he began to stride around her in circles, examining every inch of her, and every minuscule action she made.

"Now, why would I do that?" He began whispering in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He trailed one of his hands to the top of her head, brushing his hands through her long, luxuriant locks.

"You seem to mean a lot to my older brother _and_ my Uncle. Not to mention, you're a Firebender. Do you really think I'll be stupid enough to release you, when I can use you in so many ways?" He whispered, clenching her locks in his hand with a strong force, and pulling her head back. Once again, the female yelped in pain.

Azulian smirked with an insane smile on his face as he whispered "I'm going to break you, and demolish you to break Zuko, just like he did to me, through hurting _my_ fiance," He hissed darkly, yanking her head back, and making her yell out in pain once more.


End file.
